goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Pearson gets grounded for eternity
Script: Nathan Pearson makes a fake opening to Zooptopia and gets doomed/Concussion time for Nathan Pearson (Nathan Pearson is seen laughing at the computer) Nathan Pearson: I finally made the fake vhs opening to Zootopia from 1967 by Pbs kids. Real,not fake. Alan: Nathan pearson,what did you do on the computer? Nathan Pearson: I made the fake vhs opening to Zootopia by Pbs kids. Alan: Nathan Pearson,how dare you make the fake vhs opening to Zootopia! That movie is made by Disney. And it did not come out in 1967. It came out in 2016. Also it came out on DVD and Blu-Ray. That's it! You are grounded for eternity! Now I am going to call in the visitors. (2 hours later) Alan: Nathan Pearson,you have some visitors. Coulden petit: This is me,Coulden petit. You should no better not to make fake vhs openings. Louielouie95: I am Louielouie95,and I have heard you kept putting nonsense comments on YouTube. Davidtheanimationguy: I'm Davidtheanimationguy. Nathan Pearson,Zootopia is not made by Pbs kids,it was made by Disney. Jack Sullivan: I'm Jack sullivan,all of your stuff made for babies will be donated to the hospital. Anthony abate: I'm Anthony abate,you will loose your stuff made for babies. Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill. Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth. Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle. Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon. Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo. Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger. Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin. Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge. Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag. Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth. Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede. Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail. Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab. Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator. Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks. All of the baby stuff will be demolished once and for all. Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog,I'm faster than you. Amy Rose: I'm Amy Rose, your baby books will be burned and I will use my hammer to hit your head on the wall 100 times everyday nonstop! Jet: I'm Jet the Hawk,I'll force you to ride the Extreme Gear. Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi,the Save-ums and I will not tolerate your actions. Foo: I'm Foo,your baby stuff will be donated to the Save-Um central. Custard: I'm Custard,it's not cool to make the fake vhs opening to Zootopia by Pbs kids. Noodle: I'm Noodle,you're banned from watching our show,as it made for babies. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung,shame on you for making the fake vhs opening to Zootopia by Pbs kids,you know doing that is so stupid. B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies,you stupid. Coulden petit: This will teach you a strong,strict lesson: you will never be wearing diapers for the rest of your life. And there will be no computer,no baby movies and shows,no Nick jr,no Disney junior,no Pbs kids,no Pbs kids sprout,no Mcdonalds,no Burger king,no Wendy's,no Arby's,no Subway,no KFC,no Popeyes,no Hardees,no Papa john's pizza,and furthermore! Jazzi: Yeah,I agree with Coulden petit. That means you'll lose the chance to watch my show,which is the Save-ums! Anthony abate: The only things you will be eating and drinking from now on are Baby food,Water soaked bread,Earwigs,hardtacks,stale popcorn,Zimbabwean sandwiches,raw eggs,swiss cheese,grapenuts,prunes,toilet water,Russian vodka,fried frog legs,chicken feet soup,rice and gravy, hay, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers, bee stinger sushi, elephant tusk crackers,and nail polish. Nathan Pearson: No! I hate all of this gross stuff! Flame Mammoth: Sorry! You will be eating those stuff from now on. Louielouie95: you will watch shows like The x files,Sabrina the teenage witch,Sabrina the animated series,Full house,Family ties,Family matters,Step by step,madness combat,Happy tree friends,Home improvement,The big bang theory,Two and a half men,Family guy American dad,The Cleveland show,Bobs burgers,South park,Drawn together,Celebrity death match,My little pony: friendship is magic,Regular show,Adventure time,Steven universe,Teen titans go,Looney tunes,Tiny tune adventures,Harvey beaks,Rocky and Bullwinkle,Tom and jerry,Spongebob squarepants,Fairly odd parents,Jimmy neutron,Total drama,The loud house,The amazing world of gumball,Littlest pet shop,Bunnicula,Danny phantom,Tuff puppy,The powerpuff girls,Foster's home for imaginary friends,Avatar the last airbender,Codename kids next door,Ed edd n' eddy,Ben 10,Pokemon,Yu-gi-oh,Clarence,Stoked,6teen,Every witch way,Dragon ball z,Tai chi chasers, Digimon,Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and other shows not made for babies. Jack Sullivan: And movies like An american tail,The secret of nimh 1 and 2,Jaws,Jurassic park,Jurassic world,Alpha and omega,Bolt,The great mouse detective,Balto,Banjo the woodpile cat,Finding memo,Shrek trilogy,The lorax,The secret life of pets,Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 1 and 2,Frozen,Brave,,The Lego movie,Homeward bound,Back to the future trilogy,Megamind,Cars trilogy,Despicable me,All dogs go to heaven,The last airbender,Ice age trilogy,My little pony equestria girls trilogy,Monsters inc,Spirited away,The tail of princess kaguya,The bee movie,Chicken run,Over the hedge,Robin hood,Rio 1 and 2,Inside Out,Godzilla films,and more movies not made for babies Miguel: Yeah,I agree with Jack Sullivan. That means you'll watch my movie which is Coco. Davidtheanimationguy: And games like Mincraft,Roblox,Yo kai watch 1 and 2,Pokemon,Undertale, Mortal kombat,Marvel vs capcom,Batman arkham city,No more heroes,Super Mario bros,Kirby,Pac man,Call of duty,Madness project nexus,The bee movie game,Kingdom hearts,The legend of Zelda,megaman,King Of The Monsters,Castlevania,Epic mickey,Super smash bros,Splatoon,The Lego movie video game,Final fantasy,Angry birds,Metroid,Starfox,Sly cooper,Ratchet and Clank,Disney infinity,Shrek fairytail freakdown,Just dance,Klonoa,Sonic the hedgehog,Warcraft,Fire Emblem and other games not made for babies. Anthony abate: And music like Justin beiber,Rebecca black,The Russian trololo man,Max,Demi lavato,Kesha,Mikey Cyrus,Lady gaga,Ellie goulding,Jessie j,Ariana grande,Skrillex,Cheshyre,Doohast,Linkin park,Weird all yankovic,and other music not made for babies. Alan: I agree with everyone. Now Azura and The King Of The Monsters are going to beat you up! (Azura and The King Of The Monsters appear)